


Chocolate surprise

by AnimeFanficOnly



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alive Matt | Mail Jeevas & Mello | Mihael Keehl, Funny, Lemon, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Top Mello | Mihael Keehl, Wammy's House (Death Note)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:22:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26853646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeFanficOnly/pseuds/AnimeFanficOnly
Summary: Mello eats some experimental chocolate and turns into a girl for a day, but Matt's not upset about itPs this is lightly based of a doujinshi I seen
Relationships: Matt | Mail Jeevas/Mello | Mihael Keehl
Kudos: 10





	Chocolate surprise

Mello came running in their room,  
He run to Matt's bed hiding under the covers, Matt knew he got into some kind of trouble.

"Whatcha do this time mel," Matt asked shutting his Game Boy.

"First if Roger comes in here looking for me, I'm not here." Mello said from under the blankets

Matt got on the bed, and laid between Mello's leg putting his arms besides Mellos thighs, resting his chin on his hands.

"Okay you're not here, but what happened," Matt says really curious.

Mello pulled the blanket off his face to talk to Matt, "okay you know how they invite stuff in the basement, well I went down there and I found some really good chocolate," Mello explained 

"You ate experimental chocolate," Matt says with a look that said you dumb ass.

"Yea I know it wasn't smart but sometimes I can't help myself, anyways I think Roger seen me," Mello says still a little out off breath from running.

Matt was nodding his head slowly when he realized something was different, Mello's body felt different like he was flat or something, and Matt knew he should feel Mello's cock with the way he was laying on him.

"Heyy umm do you know what that chocolate does," Matt said a little concerned.

"It's just chocolate Matt what could happen" Mello says looking over to towards the door.

"I don't want to sound rude but, I can't feel your cock and it's a pretty good size," Matt said looking down between them.

"What the fuck you mean you can't-- "  
Mello quietly yelled, but was cut off when he looked down at Matt.

Mello seen he had a bigger chest, wide eyed Mello looks down his pants to see if his theory was right.

To his surprise he was right, he know long had a cock but a much different body part.

"Fuck me, why in the hell does the chocolate have to do this," Mello says throwing his head back.

"Umm what happened, is it bad" Matt says a little scared.

"Don't laugh I'll kill you, but I...  
It changed my sex," Mello mumbles 

"Know way can I see" Matt got all excited.

"No that's fucking weird," Mello said holding the waistband of his pants.

"Come on it's not like I haven't seen you naked before," Matt teased

Mello was going to yell at him when they heard the door opening,  
Matt threw the blanket back over Mello.

Roger came in the room looking over to Mello's bed "Hello Matt sorry to intrude, would you happened to know where Mello is by chance?" Roger asked from the doorway.

Mello was trying to look thought a small opening in the blanket to see what was going on,  
"No sir, I haven't seen him" Matt says  
Well sliding his hand down the front of Mello's pants.

Mello gasped when Matt started to rub small circles on his new body part,  
Matt moved his fingers as if it was his game controller.

Matt cough to cover mello's gasp,  
"Okay if you see him please let me know I needto speak to him" Roger says heading out.

"Wait sir" Matt yells out,

"Yes?" Roger said stepping back into the room.

"About what L said earlier about be scared of monsters, do you think he was serious" Matt asked innocently, but he really just wanted to mess with Mello more.

" Well I believe L is scared at how unpredictable people can be," Roger answered.

Matt slides two fingers inside Mello slowly pushing in and out,  
Mello moans out but quickly covers his mouth, again Matt coughs but with a crooked Smile.

"You see sometimes the nicest people are the ones hiding secrets," Roger said.

" I see makes sense," Matt said still fingering the blonde Boy.

"Is there anything else I can answer for you" Roger said with a smile.

Matt started to move his fingers with a wave like motion, earning yet a another soft moan,  
" no sir I believe that was all," Matt coughs out.

"Ok I'll leave you be, and if you keep coughing like that I want you to go see the nurse," Roger said leaving.

As soon as the door closed Mello threw the blanket off his head " You asshole you did that on purpose," Mello said out of breath.

Matt started kissing down Mello's lower stomach " I don't know what you mean"  
Matt says between kisses.

Matt looked up at Mello asking if he could take it further,  
Mello rolled his eyes giving in,  
Matt pulled his fingers out "you're really wet mel, I bet I could slide right inside you," Matt whispered in Mello's ear.

Mello loved it when Matt talked dirty to him, he was so good at it,  
"Then what are you waiting for, Fuck me," Mello said smiling into a kiss.

"I'll have you screaming, but not yet," Matt says taken off Mellos pants.

Mello watched as Matt pushed Mello's legs open, Matt then started to lick and suck on Mello's new body part.

"Ahhh Fuck Matt" Mello said rollinghis hips.

Matt continued this for a few minutes before sitting back up, "does this mean I get to take your virginity again," Matt said with a seductive tone.

"You don't get it unless I scream your name," Mello says smirking.

Matt enjoyed this game " that's all I have to do, easy," Matt said, then spread open Mello's foreign part's.

Mello watched as Matt held him open and split inside of him "now I can slide in forsure" Matt says taking his pants off.

Matt stroked hisself a few times to make sure he was fully aroused,  
Matt then hovered over Mello's body,  
"Remember you scream my name I win," Matt says against Mello's lips.

Mello could feel Matt's hard cock waiting to enter him, "not going to happen," Mello says before biting Matt's bottom lip.

Matt pushed hisself inside Mello slowly,  
They both moaned at the pleasure,  
It felt so different for them,  
Matt started thrusting in and out of Mello.

"Fuck you feel so good inside Ahh" Matt says against Mellos neck.

Mello wrapped his arm around Matt,  
"Ughh fuck me hard Jeeves Ahh," Mello was basically Pantene.

Matt sat up and grabbed a hold of Mello's hips holding him still while he fucks him harder and harder.

Mello knew he would be hurting later but he didn't care, he never did when it came to having sex with Matt.

Mello was started to moan louder this made Matt smile, " now just to get him to yell my name," Matt thought lifting Mello shirt licking his nipples sensitive nipples.

Matt was close he came up from Mello's chest and stuck his tongue in his mouth, their tongues fought for dominance.

Before Matt knew it he was filling Mello's body up with his hot sticky substance, Mello gasped into Matt mouth at the sudden sensation.

Matt pulled out and pushed Mello's legs open, "this isn't over yet, not until you scream my name," Matt says pushing 2 fingers inside him.

Mello clung to the bed sheets "Ohh God Matt," Mello groaned biting his bottom lip while rocking his hips.

Matt was spending the warm substance further inside him, scissoring his fingers Matt started to nip and suck his neck surely to leave a mark.

Mello was getting noisier, Matt knew he'd break and yell any minute now.

When all of a sudden their door knob was turning, in a panic Matt threw the blanket back over Mello.

Matt was still breathing hard and a bit sweaty when Near walked in,  
"N-near What brings you by" Matt says to alert Mello.

It was Mello's turn to mess with Matt,  
Mello grabs Matt's wrist and removes his fingers, with slow movements Mello makes his way down in between Matt's legs.

"I heard yelling, I thought maybe someone was hurt," Near said twirling a piece of hair between his fingers.

Mello licked up Matt's shaft a few times before taking him in his mouth fully,  
Mello Bob his head slowly so he wouldn't be noticed.

"Ughhh nope just Ahh me, I W-was playing a game hmm until I got U-up set and turned it off ahh," Matt said runninga hand through Mello's damped hair.

Near thought something was off, but Matt and Mello was always wired around him like they were hiding something.

" okay then see you later," Near said with little emotion.

"Okay ah B-bye" Matt says forcing a tight lip smile.

Once Near was gone Matt threw the blankets off Mello,  
Mello looks up at Matt smiling  
" karma's a bitch," Mello said stroking Matt making him hard for a second time.

"If that's karma then am going to have to be bad more often" Matt says fixing Mello's messy hair.

Mello leaned up to kiss Matt it quickly heated back up, "ride me mel" Matt whispered with a raspy voice against His lips.

Mello smirked pushing Matt chest causing him to fall back onto the bed,  
Mello got on top of Matt, he started kissing his jawline down to his neck then his chest, taking his time knowing what Matt really wanted.

"Come on Mello I want to be inside of you," Matt wines almost pathetically.

Mello sits up with his hands on Matt's chest "I don't know Matt what are you going to do to me," Mello said teasing, he wanted to hear Matt say it.

"I want you to ride me till you cum on top of me,  
I want to feel you climax from the inside," Matt said rolling his hips against Mello.

"Damn do Matt know just what to say"  
Mello thought before he sat up on his knees and then lowered hisself back onto Matt hard Cock.

Mello started Grinding against Matt,  
Matt always loved watching Mello straddle him, Matt would compare his movements to someone riding a motorcycle bull.

Matt stroke Mello sides, well Mello had one hand on Matt's thigh for support,  
"God I can feel you throbbing inside of me," Mello said throwing his head back.

Matt ran a hand up mello's back causing Mello to sit forward, Matt started thrusting with Mello, which in return Mello connected their lips in a sloppy kiss.

"Matt I'm gonna- " Mello says breathless.

Matt knew what that meant and took advantage of the moment,  
Matt jerked his hips up "cum all over me, cum on me when I'm inside you," Matt said against Mello's opened mouth.

Matt knew how much Mello loved his words, he knew just how to make him fall apart.

Mello squeezed his arms around Matt's neck reaching his climax,  
"M-MATT" Mello yelled not giving a damn about the stupid game anymore. 

Matt felt Mello's inner walls squeeze around him as Mello's hips got jerky,  
Soon to follow was Mello dripping down Matt's Shift and thighs.

Matt pressed their chest together "I knew I'd make you scream," Matt says planting light kisses on Mellos neck and collarbone.

"Shut the fuck up" Mello said smiling pulling at Matt's messy red hair.

Matt lefted Mello up and flipped him around, Mello laid with his head to the mattress and back arched, a position he was all to familiar with.

Matt got behind Mello inserting hisself once more, Mello felt so sensitive after his orgasm he felt like is whole body was tingling.

Matt licked 2 fingers before pushing them in the hole Matt was more familiar with.

Mello tied to muffle his moans with a blanket not wanting a third intrusion,  
Matt leaned over Mellos back " Aww come on your moans are the best part" Matt says against the back of Mellos neck.

Mello removes the blanket and looks back at Matt, " I bet you'd love it if someone where to walked in on us like this," Mello says with a raspy.

Matt definitely wouldn't mind it,  
In fact he'd love for Near to see,  
Matt never liked the way he would look at Mello, rather it was jealous or something else, Matt didn't like it.

Matt just laced his free hand with Mello's and smiled into a kiss answering Mello's question.

Matt would thrust a few more times before thrusting deeper as he was once again coating the insides of the boy beneath him.

They both stayed in their position riding out the monmet,  
When they both came down Matt pulled out and withdrew his fingers.

Matt fell beside Mello who quickly snuggle close, Matt put an arm around him and pulled him closer,  
"Okay that was amazing, but I do prefer you the other way, when do you think the effects will wear off," Matt said moving mello's bangs out of his face.

"I don't know about that,  
but I know one thing forsure," Mello said sitting up on his arm to look Matt in the eye.

"If I end up pregnant because your dumbass didn't pull out TWICE, I will have to kick your ass" Mello said half joking but half really serious.

"Aww come on mells I would make a great dad, and are genes together perfect." Matt said a little to excited.

"Oh yea, what about Roger we would have to tell him" Mello says raising an eyebrow.

"Please I'm not scared of Roger and neither are you, he could never separate us," Matt said as if he was reassuring Mello.

Mello just give him a look and laid back down, Matt continue stroking Mello's hair until they fell asleep.

When they woke up Mello was back to normal and they never got caught.


End file.
